Shoemanda
Shoemanda '''(also known as '''Shannon) is an insane biased shoe from the planet Shoe. She is an enemy of the Smartiest Person's and one of the most dangerous of them because of how unpredictable her nature is. She has an upsession with the expert Basket-Shoe player Shoquille O'nneal. She is his #1 fan and will try to get to him at all costs, even if she has to eat everyone on planet Shoe. In the years 2070-2099 she has an upsession with Rood-Fire because of his insane nature much like hers(except her mindset his on a totally lower level then his. Rood-Fire however shows no love for her even though Shoe-Manda clearly wants to eat him(how Shoe-Manda shows her love). Much like Harley Quinn. This was until the year 2045 when Roodfire finally returned her love. They were married and now rule the alliance of Planet Rood and Planet Shoe. By the year 2088, Shoemanda had three sons: Michael Jr., Shaun Jr., and Felix. Life Early Life Shoe-Manda grew up on planet Shoe as a clearly insane shoe kid so her parents had to put her in an insane asylum. She later started gnawing on the prison bars and her teeth became so hardened that they could bite though steel. She later escaped by killing everyone at the prison. "I now pronounce you Rood and Shoe" One blustery evening, Roodfire (who had been dating Shoemanda) proposed. She said yes and the marriage was to be in two days. Next Crucis Ignis (roodfire) went to SP HQ with a temporary peace treaty invitation to the wedding. Paolo slapped it out of his hand and laughed at him saying, "BAHAHAHAHA! YOU? FIND LOVE? HAHAHA! THAT'S LIKE COMPARING GODZILLA MAQUETTE FAN TO A GRAPE!". But Michael explained and SP agreed to show up. Roodfire also sent invitations to fellow villains and even heroes. Some people even got to play a part. Adam West was the flower girl, Paolo baked the cake, and Primal was the "I do" guy. The wedding soon happened and Primal gave a speech: "Transformers...robotic organisms born fa-ar across the galaxy on the planet Cybertron. Bearing the power of transformation, these beings were split between Autobots and Decepticons, then Maximals and Predacons. Representing justice and evil respectively, the two factions waged terrible battles. Two groups of their forces crashed on an unknown planet. A quantum surge then changed the beast warriors into Transmetals, who are joined by new comerades, the Fuzors. Now, the Beast Wars rage on!...Oh yeah and you may kiss the bride." Then they got married and were happy. Their honeymoon was attacking Gavinonea together. Roodfire's Heirs In the year 2088, Micheal was killed in the Great War III by Paolo Martinez and was buried at the graveyard of ultimate villains (along with Bayformers Megatron, Jace Kilber, Tanner Rodgers, and more). However, Roodfire's legacy still lived in the lives of his 3 children that were born a day after his death by Shoemanda. All three were born one after the other. First Michael Jr. Then Shaun Jr. Then Felix. Shoemanda then decided to live on Planet Faeve instead of Planet Shoe and raise her sons so they could inherit their planet and become warlords. Who would soon be on a conquest and take over many galaxies. The triplets were raised in a nice manner. But they all had different ideals. Felix wanted world peace. Shaun wanted good to prevail all the time. And Michael Jr. wanted to conquer the galaxy and enslave the bloody Gavinites. At the age of 11, this caused them to started spreading apart in friendship. Shaun was recruited by New Age SP at the age of 13. Felix was recruited by GPG(Galactic Peace Organization), and Michael Jr. continued to walk in his father's path and was to become the heir to the throne. Death In the year 2099, Roodfire killed his wife Shoemanda out of rage after learning she had put an enchanted ring on him which made him fall in love with her. One day he took it off on accident and realized what had happened he then called her to his throne and confronted her and executed her. Shannon In Shoemanda's early life she was Red Riding Hood. The the big bad wolf killed her, not told in the story. She was revived as a shoe, and started a new life on Planet Shoe. When Shoemanda died, she became Michael's wife when he turned 50, and planned a half-century party. Michael then participated in the Speech Meet, and Shoemanda was trapped in a short story called the 50 Phobia. And so the story of Shoemanda ended.Category:Villians Category:Main Characters